The present disclosure relates generally to financial transactions in casino networks. More particularly, the present disclosure relates automated money laundering detection, notification, and reporting techniques implemented at casino gaming networks.
Casinos and card clubs are vulnerable to money laundering and other financial crimes because of the nature of their operations. This may be due, in part, to the fact that casino gaming institutions are typically fast-paced, cash-intensive businesses that often provide a broad array of financial products and services, some of which are similar to those provided by depository institutions and money services businesses. Additionally, criminals wishing to engage in anonymous money laundering activities may advantageously exploit the fact that casino gaming institutions typically serve a diverse and transient customer base.